


Something About Us

by Noshi191



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not So Grump, danny sexbang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noshi191/pseuds/Noshi191
Summary: Working at Starbucks sometimes has it's perks. Meeting Dan is one of them.





	

“Another day.” I sighed as I pushed open the door. I began to strip out of my hoodie as I walked to the counter. I started working at this Starbucks when I moved to California a couple weeks ago. It didn’t take long for me to grow to hate it. The rude teenagers and college kids that come in every day, demanding I give them coffee. Espresso this, macchiato that. Exactly two creams, three sugars. Make it a decaf. God forbid I spell their name wrong on the cup.

I hung my hoodie up and tied my apron around my waist. I made my way to the front counter where my co-worker was waiting for me. I forgot to mention that my fellow employees can be just as bad as the customers.

“Good, you’re here. I’m out.” She passed by me and started to punch out. 

“What? I’m here on my own tonight?” I would normally be angry but having the shop to myself didn’t sound so bad. It was Thursday, a normally slow day. I wouldn’t see too many bratty kids and no bratty co-workers to deal with either.

“Mhm, Lindsey called out sick. You’re alone tonight. Later.” She grabbed her things and left. I looked around, realizing I was the only one left. I went into the back and grabbed the laptop. Signing into my Spotify account, I played my favorite playlist, containing a huge array of music, but half the playlist consisted of The 1975. The Sound came on and I began to dance around as I cleaned up the front. Rearranging seats and sweeping, mopping up a puddle of spilled coffee that couldn’t be cleaned up until I got in to do it. My mood lightened quickly. Maybe work today wouldn’t be so bad. 

As I danced around with the mop in hand, I heard a stifled laugh come from the counter. I spun quickly and immediately flushed red at the sight of someone watching me. 

“Uh, hi.” I managed. God why did someone have to come in now. He was kind of cute too. Okay,  _ really  _ cute. He was tall and had curly brown hair that was sort of messy. He looked pretty lanky too. “What can I get you?” I asked as I made my way around the counter. I hope his personality is just as great as his looks are.

“Caramel Macchiato. Extra cream and sugar, please.” He leaned on the counter as I went to make his beverage. Please was a new one to hear. It was scarce when it came to working here.  I served up his coffee quickly though he did seem really patient. 

“Can I get you anything else?” I rung up his coffee when he shook his head. 

“I’m gonna hang here for a bit,” he held up his notebook and pen. “Thanks for the coffee, keep the change. And please, feel free to continue dancing around, you looked like you were enjoying yourself.” He gave me a warm smile then took a seat in the corner. 

My eyes lingered a second, slightly amazed at how polite he was, but mostly admiring him. I shook my head, shrugged it off, then took to the dishes that needed doing. The occasional customer wandered in but they were gone just as quick as they arrived. After finishing up everything that needed doing, I grabbed a piece of lemon pound cake that was left from the day. I started to take a bite but as they had done many times since he sat down, my eyes wandered to the man sitting in the corner with his notebook. He dropped his pencil down on the table and rubbed his face. I took that as an opportunity and made my way over to him. There was another hour until closing time so I figured I might as well kill it talking to him.

“So, I never did get your name.” I said, sliding into the opposite side of the booth. I rested my slice of cake on the napkin I got it with and folded my arms on the table.

“Danny.” He smiled, mimicking me and folding his arms on the table too. 

“Y/N. Nice to meet you, Danny.” We slipped into conversation. He was just so easy to talk to. He asked loads of questions and he had some pretty interesting stories too. Anyone else would have dismissed them as just stories. Something he made up to keep my interest. But they were so detailed, and some of them were so crazy there was no way in hell they could have been made up. 

After about half an hour of talking, a group of boys came in. I groaned as I pushed myself out of the booth. “I’ll be right back,” I mumbled as I went to help them. The playlist had cycled through by now and it was back at playing The 1975. While making the boys’ coffee I heard them say snide remarks like “Ew what’s this?”, “What happened to the good music they usually play?”, and “Garbage like this should be illegal to play.” I dismissed it though, trying to focus on my job and not get fired. After handing them their beverages, the last one caught my arm.

“You’re pretty hot, what are you doing after this?” I tried to snatch my arm away but he gripped tighter. “I asked you a question, bitch.” 

Just as I was about to lose it on the kid, Danny came up and wrenched his arm behind him. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t talk to my girlfriend like that. I should beat your ass for even laying a finger on her, or any other woman for that matter.” He shoved the kid toward the door. 

“Geez, dude. Didn’t know she was taken territory.” The kids left quickly, and I noticed the one rub his arm where Danny grabbed him. 

“Are you okay?” Danny turned toward me once the kids disappeared from view. He looked genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s not the first time something like that happened. Thank you though, really.” I rubbed the spot where the kid gripped my arm, a red mark starting to form. “And I’m sorry, but in fifteen minutes, it’s closing time.” I hated to see him go, but I couldn’t stand this place any longer, especially after that.

“I’ll help you clean up,” Danny threw his things away and grabbed a wet cloth to wipe down tables. I cleaned up the back and by the time nine rolled around, we were done. Usually I wasn’t out of there until ten, but with the extra pair of hands, I was able to leave early.

“Thanks so much for sticking around to clean up. I can actually leave early tonight.” I went over to the register and clocked out for the night.

“It’s no biggie. But really, I stayed because I was wondering if you wanna to hang out a bit. Like maybe go back to my place or something. I have a roommate, but he’s out of town for the week.” It didn’t take me long to agree. I have the weekends off so it’s not like I have to work tomorrow. Plus I’d like to get to know Danny even more. 

“Sure, I’m down to hang out.” I grabbed my hoodie and locked up. We stopped in front of the store. “Am I following you to your place or…?” I pulled my keys out of my hoodie pocket.

“This is a little embarrassing but I didn’t bring my car. I walked here. It was a beautiful day out so I figured I’d take advantage of it.” He stuffed his hands into his pocket.

“It’s cool, we can just take my car. Come on, I’m parked around the corner.” We began talking, the conversation flowing just as easily as it did earlier.

“Here’s my Jeep.” I said as we came up on my car. I hit the alarm and unlocked my door, unlocking Danny’s as I got in.

“Nice, Jeeps are cool cars. Especially the ones where you can take to doors and the top off.” He said as he closed his door and buckled up.

“Yeah, that one’s at my buddy's place I’m staying at. I only really drive that one in the summer.” I started the Cherokee up and pulled out.

“Make a right here and follow this road straight for about ten or so blocks. So you don’t have a place of your own?” He rolled his window down a bit. Though it was January it was still a little warm. SoCal and all. 

“Nope, not yet anyway. I just moved here a couple weeks ago right after New Year’s.” I reached forward and turned up the volume on the radio, just for background noise.

“You didn’t have an apartment or anything set before coming here?” He seemed confused at the lack of me having my own place.

“Well, I did. I was all ready to come here and everything. But the landlord called me and said there had been a change in plans. My job was all set and everything so my buddy Rose told me I could stay with her until I could get a place of my own.” I shrugged. 

“Wow, that’s pretty lame.” We talked more, dismissing my living situations. I followed the directions he gave me until he told me to turn into a parking lot.

“That’s my car right there. You can park in my roommates spot right next to it.” I did exactly that, rolled up our windows and cut the engine. We got out and I followed him up the stairs to his apartment. “This is it.” He turned and smiled at me before unlocking the door and leading me in. 

I looked around a bit, taking in the large living room. Danny motioned to the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. “Want anything to drink? We got Pepsi, iced tea, and bottled water.” He called.

“Pepsi’s cool.” I called back and took a seat at one end of the couch. Well, more so flopped down and spread across it. I threw my head back over the arm and took a deep breath.

“Glad you settled in nicely.” He laughed as he set our drinks on the table. “Wanna watch a movie? Got Netflix.” He said waving the wii controller in my direction.

“Movie’s cool. You pick.” He seemed like he had good enough taste to pick a good movie. I sat up and opened up my Pepsi, taking a long drink. He eventually chose the new Avengers movie and we settled in to watch after he came back with a bowl of popcorn. We kicked our shoes off and he hit the lights before sitting down and hitting play. 

About halfway into the movie, we grew hungry and paused the movie to order chinese. We chatted some more and played around a bit as we waited for the food to come. Once it arrived, we sat in the kitchen and ate, all the while still talking. 

After eating we took our seats at the couch again but instead of reclaiming our spots at the opposite ends of the couch, we sat a little closer. There was still about a foot of space between us though, and I found myself wishing he would close that gap. After about ten minutes of wishing, I about gave up. But Danny moved closer and slipped his arm around my shoulders. A corner of my mouth turned up and I nestled into his shoulder, getting comfortable. He rested his head on top of mine and we stayed like that for a while. I had found myself getting tired at around eleven, right before the movie was over. I covered my mouth as I yawned and Danny looked down at me. 

“Tired?” He said softly, lifting his head to look down at me.

“Mhm.” I moaned sleepily. 

“Why don’t you stay here for the night?” I just met this man today, and he was offering to let me stay at his house. I thought about it for a moment, but eventually said sure. I could already imagine myself falling asleep at the wheel on my way back to Rose’s place. We finished the movie and I stood up and stretched. I sent Rose a message, telling her I was staying at a friends.

“Um, if you want I can find you some clothes to sleep in. Unless you’re cool with just sleeping in your work clothes.” He stretched too as he got up.

“Pj’s would be nice. You’re kind of small compared to me though.” My frame was curvy and on the slightly thicker side. Danny was extremely slim.

“Pants might be a problem but I have a baggy shirt you could sleep in. I think it might be rude of me to just go sifting through Barry’s clothes to give you pants.” He ran his fingers through his hair in thought. 

“Well, I don’t mind going pantsless if you don’t mind.” I was confident with my body. I didn’t mind, it would be just like me being around him in my bathing suit. I wasn’t wearing any sexy undies either so I was okay.

“Um, as long as you’re comfortable. Come to my room.” He led me down the hall. When I went inside, I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dude, that bed.” I managed between laughs.

“Yeah,” he rubbed his neck. “I specifically bought it with the thought of whether or not I could have a threesome in it.” He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer.

“Threesome? You could have an orgy in that bed!” I laughed some more and sat down on it.

He tossed a gray shirt in my direction. “Here ya go, this is really baggy on me. So if this isn’t baggy on you too, it might fit perfectly.”

I unfolded the shirt and looked at the tag. “Extra large? Yeah, it’ll be baggy.” Danny left so I could change. I stripped out of all my clothing and folded them neatly, stacking everything into a pile. I slipped the shirt over my head and pulled it down. It fell to about halfway down my thighs and it was comforting to know it covered my butt. That was the only thing I was concerned about.

I came out into the hall and Danny was in his pjs too. “Mine were in the bathroom so I just got changed in there.” I followed him out into the kitchen and he tossed me another Pepsi. “One last drink then we can head off to bed. Are you okay with sleeping in my room with me? I can sleep on the couch if you’re not.” He opened up his soda and took a sip.

“Um, I mean,” I stopped for a second. I just met this man  _ today  _ for God’s sake. But it felt like I had known him for years. I was so comfortable with him. “The bed is big enough, that’s for sure. Do you mind?” I was a guest in his home. It depended on what he was comfortable with too.

“I don’t mind. Like you said, the bed is big enough. We don’t have to be  _ that  _ close to one another.” He shrugged and set his soda down.

“I don’t mind either.” I finally said before popping open my soda and downing half of it.

“Well, let’s finish these and get to bed. You look like just crawling up on the table would be comfortable enough to put you out.” We both finished up and threw the cans out, this time me leading Danny down the hall as he turned all the lights out.  I climbed into his bed and under the covers.

“Good night Y/N,” Danny gave me a sleepy smile before turning out the lights.

“Good night Danny.” I said as I pulled the covers over me. I felt him slide into bed on the opposite side. Sleep was close but not close enough. I layed in bed and thought a little bit while I was in that space between consciousness and sleep. A little bit about how I was going to handle my living situations, a lot about the man whose bed I was in. He was a really nice guy. He was funny, and easy going, and really smart too. He was almost a decade older than me though. Him at thirty-two and me turning just twenty-five last month. I guess I was just over thinking though, there was no guarantee I would even ever have a relationship with Danny. For all I know this could be a one time thing.

“Y/N?” I was just barely awake when he whispered my name. “Are you awake?”

“Mhm, barely.” I said softly. I felt Danny shift behind me. 

“Maybe this is weird of me to ask, but do you mind if, uh,” Danny trailed off and shifted again. 

I turned over on my other side to face him and found him lying on his back with one arm behind his head and his hand running his fingers through his hair. 

“What is it?” I propped myself up on my elbow. He glanced over at me and quickly looked away.

“Um.” He seemed nervous to ask me whatever it was. “Ugh, I don’t know why I’m even nervous about this, it’s no big deal. Do you wanna cuddle?” He continued to stare up at his ceiling. 

I didn’t answer him. I just scooted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. I draped my arm and leg over him and got comfortable as he put his arm around me. I listened to the sound of his breathing, his slightly quickened heartbeat. I felt him take a deep breath, his chest rising slightly higher and falling again. My mouth twitched up into a smile before I fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


Warm sunlight hit my eyelids. I opened them slightly, just to be able to peek at my surroundings. I was still at Danny’s house. I opened my eyes further to get a better look. I glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his end table to see a red 7:02 staring straight back at me. When Danny shifted directly behind me, I came to realize that in the middle of the night, we had shifted into spooning. I followed the lanky arm that wrapped itself around my waist. I became aware of Danny’s body against mine. My eyes grew wide and I felt the warmth flood to my face when I realized Danny was hard against my butt. 

“Hm…” Danny hummed into my ear. He lifted his head to look at me and I turned my head to look right back. “It’s still really early,” He whispered. 

“It is, let’s go back to sleep.” I said before resting my head back into the pillow.

I heard Danny gasp slightly behind me. “I-I’m so sorry. I-” He started to move away from me but I caught his arm to stop him. 

“I know, it’s okay. I don’t mind. That’s something that spooning comes with, right?” I pulled him back into his original spot against my back. 

“Uh, are you sure? I can move or get rid of it or something.” He had the sound of embarrassment in his voice.

“Don’t worry about it. Just come back here.” He settled into cuddling more and rested his head into his pillow. He wrapped his arms around me again before we both dazed back into sleep.

  
  
  


The next time I woke up, the clock read 10:30. I looked behind me only to find that Danny wasn’t there. My mind slowly registered the smell of pancakes and coffee and I sat up, finally feeling the knot in my stomach. I got out of bed and made my way down the hall. I rounded into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

“Good morning.” I smiled softly at Danny, who was taking the last pancake from the frying pan. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He set the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. “Have a seat. I hope you’re hungry.” 

I did as told and we started making our plates. The pancakes were so good and no one can go wrong with bacon. After stuffing myself, I relaxed back into my chair with my cup of coffee. 

“That was  _ so  _ good.” I said rubbing my now full belly. “I think that might be one of the best breakfasts I’ve ever had.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Danny smiled at me and folded his arms on the table. For a while it fell silent as we were still in that state of waking up. Just enjoying the morning sunlight and each other's’ company. 

“I’m sorry about this morning.” He said rubbing his arm. There was a slight flush to his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it. I told you, I don’t mind.” I will admit though, after that, my dreams turned against me. 

“I know. It’s just, we met yesterday and…” He trailed off. I got the feeling he had a habit of doing that whenever he got nervous. “Well, really, it feels like I’ve known you forever. Like you’re an old friend I’m catching up with rather than a girl I just met. I hope that’s not creepy.” He looked down and traced circles into the table with his finger.

“I feel the same actually.” I said, giving him a crooked smile. He looked up at me with a bit of hope gleaming in his eyes. My smile grew and I got up to help clean up. 

“Just throw the dishes in the dishwasher.” I nodded as we loaded it up and turned it on. I leaned against the counter and looked down. It hadn’t occurred to me until feeling the cold cabinet door against my legs that I was still pantsless. Danny quickly dismissed that thought though.

Danny approached me and put both his hands on the counter on either side of me. My nerves electrified at how close he was. I opened my mouth to say something, but all I could manage was his name. Danny pressed his lips against mine and his warmth flooded through me. His kiss was tender, cautious. Like he was ready to reel back at any sign of distaste from me. A soft moan materialized in my throat.

Danny pulled back and looked me in the eye. His gaze was soft. I licked my lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, him instinctively wrapping his own arms around my waist. I pulled him into another kiss, this time, full of passion rather than surprise. We kissed over and over before he put me on the countertop so I didn’t have to stand on my toes to reach him. He let out a deep moan that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge and shivers tingle down my spine. I tugged at his shirt and he lifted his arms over his head so I could take it off. I tossed it onto the table and admired how his body felt under my hands. He felt up my bare thighs to the hem of my underwear. 

He broke away from me once again. “We don’t have to. I’m okay with this. More than okay.” He whispered.

I smiled and pulled him in for more kisses. He pulled me off the counter and kissed me all the way into his bedroom. Once we were through the door we started shedding the last bits of clothing; underwear, my shirt and his pants. I pulled him down onto the bed with me and he hovered over me, taking in the sight of me lying naked on his bed. He looked me in the eye, jaw dropped, only for a second then he began to kiss me all over. He started at my neck which make me moan immediately. I arched my back up at the warmth of his mouth when he began to suck red spots onto my neck. He slipped his hand in the newly created space and pressed his palm against my back. He returned to kissing as he  made his way down my collarbone and onto my chest right before taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue played over my nipple, setting my nerves on fire. I tingled all over, especially my sweet spot.

While continuing to play over my breasts he rubbed circles over my clit. I couldn’t help but moan. The first one that escaped sounded more like a throaty growl which made him breath a laugh into my skin, making goosebumps rise. The second one came when he took my nipple between his teeth. The rest came after he started kissing down my stomach. 

I gasped as he flicked his tongue over my clit. Danny peered up at me under his hair right before going in full speed. He parted my lips with his tongue, and moaned a throaty moan before looking up at me.

“Damn, Y/N. You taste so damn good.” He plunged his tongue deep inside me and I shuddered at the sudden warmth battling against my own. He took to my clit once more as he put two fingers inside me, not wasting time to find that perfect spot that would send me spiraling into ecstasy. And that’s exactly what happened. 

As he rubbed over my sweet spot, my back arched and I tangled my hands into his mess of hair. My head fell back into the pillow as my hips bucked instinctively up toward him. He moaned deeply, the buzz sending more shockwaves through my body. Liking how it made me react, he did it once more as he dug his fingertips of his free hand into my thigh. 

My body couldn’t take anymore. Orgasm exploded through my body. I tensed for a second as an embarrassingly loud moan escaped. I tingled with the aftershock. Danny moved overtop of me and reached into his end table to fish out a condom. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and threw it to the side as he rolled the condom on. 

He stopped and looked me in the eye, concern replacing the need to please me. “Are you absolutely sure?” He readied himself, placing on hand on my hip and the other beside me to hold himself up.

I took his face in my hand and nodded, “absolutely.” He kissed me once more and slowly pressed inside me. We both groaned at the feeling of him being fully inside me. He was so damn  _ big _ . He placed his other hand in the opposite space beside me and slowly began to move his hips as he pressed his forehead to mine. We moaned obscenities and he thrust inside me. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He moaned as he dipped his head down to nip at my neck. He started slow at first, but when I bucked my hips up toward him, he realized that neither of us could stand for slow anymore. He slammed hard into me, and when I arched my hips up, he started to pound into that bundle of nerves that would drive me over the edge.

I gasped as I dug my nails into his back. “Danny… Fuck… I’m gonna…” He could feel my muscles tighten around his cock as I grew close to another orgasm. 

“Good, so am I.” He said as the bucked even harder into me. We both damn near screamed as our orgasms peaked. He thrust a few more times, just to prolong the pleasure. He rested his head into the slope of my neck as his member pulsed with the effort. We breathed deeply and basked in one another's afterglow. Once we had come down from our highs he pressed light kisses on my lips. After discarding the condom, we put our underwear back on and laid tangled in one another, just kissing lightly and holding each other. 

“Y/N, can I ask you something?” He said quietly as he ran his fingers through my own mess of hair. 

“Mhm, anything.” I said through a daze. Him running his fingers through my hair was so calming, he could have asked me to run naked down the street and I would have said yes.

“Will you be mine?” He stopped and looked down at me. When I met his gaze, I saw that same gleam of hope that I did at the table. 

I smiled, nodding softly. “Of course, Danny.” I reached up and kissed him, both of us smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely cliche and escalates quickly, I know. Hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
